Blood and Sparkles
by Jumpinsoraa
Summary: Death Troopers and Twilight crossover. Please read it! Anti-Twilight fanfiction.


**Warning: This fan fiction contains blood, gore, violence. Twitards: I dare you to read this! **

Edward Cullen and his girlfriend stood in the middle of a pretty meadow. The bronze-haired "teenager" wrapped his glistening arms around the woman's thin waist.

"Are you sure you want to marry me?" he whispered in a low tone. "You'll regret it." the sparkling disco-I mean "vampire" kissed her neck, breathing in her scent.

Bella touched his granite face with her finger, his cold flesh mesmerized her. Everything about her vampire never ceased to amaze her.

* * *

A mysterious sixteen year old teenager is observing the couple from behind a thick tree. She gripped her weapon.

"Enough is enough." she muttered in an irritated tone.

She aimed her blaster at the clueless couple. The mysterious teenager adjusted the settings and-

ZAP!

A pale-blue blast of pure energy shot out of the muzzle. The blast hit its target; it disintegrated their body into-numerous tiny particles of light. A tiny black hole opened up, and it sucked the drifting particles in.

* * *

**Star Destroyer**

The couple lay on the black floor. Bella's eyelids fluttered open. The teenager stood up.

"Huh? Where are we-" she turned to stare at her precious vampire. "Edward?" Bella uttered a gasp, she gaped at him.

Edward's eye color changed, they were no longer golden eyes she adored with all her heart. They were green. "An ordinary color" Bella thought. His skin tone slightly darkened and her vampire's "godly" features vanished, they were replaced with a face she did not recognize.

This person was no longer her "glorious vampire."

"What are you staring at my love?" Edward said, even his voice changed.

"You." she said with a blank look that worried the former-sparklepire

"What is-" Bella ran up to him, she placed her trembling hand on his forearm.

"It's warm."

This stranger wasn't her Edward, he wasn't the one she had fallen in love with in the science lab. Edward deserted her again!

"Your skin is not cold." she said in a monotone voice. She let her arms dangle by her side.

Edward's eyes widened, in shock.

"Oh! You must have hit your head on the floor or something! Let me-"

The eighteen year old took a sudden step back.

"Don't touch me." she muttered. Bella was glaring at Edward; she wasn't showing him any signs of affection towards him. The terrible role mo-I mean Bella bolted away from the stranger, she felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

* * *

Edward scratched his scalp, his girlfriend's odd behavior confused him.

"_Food." _whispered a voice. Edward heard it in his mind.

"_I smell flesh. I want it." _

"_Must kill, must eat. Must kill, must eat." _the ominous voices said in unison.

The 106 year old human paled.

"Bella is in danger!"

Edward sprinted after her. The former-sparklepire felt himself self slow down; he wasn't running at super-sonic speed. He ran out of breath faster than an overweight person walking up the stairs.

"What the hell is happening to me?"

* * *

Bella staggered in the cavernous halls of the destroyer. The disoriented teenager glanced at the gray walls; they were covered with red stains.

"Red, the color of blood." the mentally deranged Bella whispered, "My Edward likes blood because he's a vampire..."

"…but he doesn't drink human blood because he cares about me."

Bella steps on something, she looked down at the black floor. A maggot-white helmet lay upside down. Bella shrugged and toed it out the way.

"Yes, yes. I'll find you my Edward."

Suddenly, a horrible smell hit her; it smelled like rotting flesh and blood.

She noticed a narrow entrance to a room, the foul smell was emanating from it and for some strange reason she wanted to enter that room.

"**Come in Bella. Edward is waiting for you inside."**

"I'm coming Edward dear." Bella giggled.

Bella entered the dark room, and a shrill scream echoed in the room.

* * *

"_Flesh! I want it!" _the voices shrieked in Edward's mind.

Edward heard a shrill scream; he felt his heart beat more rapidly, the warm blood surged in his body.

"I'm a human again." he said in a hoarse whisper.

"_Come to me, my prey!"_

Edward quickened his pace.

"_Delicious! More!"_

The former-sparklepire was now sprinting in the dull hall that never seemed to end.

"_Come back girl!" _the voice said _"Come-" _

AHHHHHHH!

Edward wiped a few beads of sweat from his face. He had to save her-

Something tackles Edward to the floor.

Edward stared up at the person, it was a human male dressed in a tattered-olive gray military uniform. Its face was covered with deep-gashes and dried blood, and its throat was missing a fist-sized chunk of flesh. The zombie grinned at him and smacked him with the back of its hand, the pain wracked Edward's face.

"_Yes! It's all mine!" _the thing in the uniform thought.

The zombie clamped its hands around Edward's neck and he felt its cold fingers choking off his scream.

"N-n-no.", Edward wheezed.

The former sparklepire tried to pry its hands off his throat but he failed, the corpse tightened its grip and it lowered its mouth to his throat.

**CRACK!**

**

* * *

**

Bella lay on the cold floor, red blood seeped out of her wounds. The teenager managed to get away from the zombies that tried to devour her; she locked herself in an empty room. Bella received numerous nasty wounds; a zombie dressed in white armor injured her arm with its blaster and a tall zombie in a olive-green uniform tore off some of her flesh and her index finger.

Bella shivered and she coughed up blood.

The disease that the zombie in the olive-green uniform gave her was slowly ending her life. Bella closed her eyes; her blurry vision was making her feel nauseous.

"Charlie." she whispered. The sudden image of her father made her feel angry at herself for the way she treated him.

"…"

"I'm so sorry." she coughed. "You were trying to protect me but I just treated you like crap."

Images of Bella's friends flashed through her mind.

"_Jessica, Eric, Tyler and Jacob."_

They were the only ones that became her friends when she was all alone. The Asian boy, Eric offered his assistance but she pushed him away like a dog.

"J-Jessica." she wheezed.

The teenage girl was there when Bella snapped out of her depression and Jacob as well. Her wolf friend spent his time with her, he saved her from the rouge vampire and he genuinely loved her.

"And what did you do for Jacob…?" the dying Bella clenched her hand into a fist.

"…You returned to the man who deserted you, you bitch."

Bella finally regretted all the foolish choices she made. Her relationship with Edward had been based on lust, not true love.

The bloody bile surged though her throat and she coughed it up.

"What…the hell d-did I see in him?"

Her boyfriend was nothing but a 106 year old pedophile who stalked her and watched her while she slept, the jerk was only interested in her because of her random immunity to his mind reading power and her scent.

"Damn you to hell." Bella hissed "I can't believe I was going to throw it all away from you; my family, my friends and my humanity.

The teenager closed her eyes.

"I...hate...you..."

Bella Swan's heart stopped beating.

* * *

The former sparklepire inhaled the oxygen. A strange man dressed in white armor and a pale helmet was beating the zombie with a blunt object; he kept pelting it until it finally stopped moving.

"What the hell are ya waiting for lad? More zombies? Lets get outta here now!" the armored man said gruffly.

Edward nodded, obediently. The former-sparklepire didn't want to run into more of those zombies. The two ran up to a black-metallic door.

"Hey lads, its me. TK-251, open the door."

The doors slid open. A slender man dressed in a gray-military uniform beckoned them inside. They entered the room. The former-sparklepire stared at the room's inhabitants. Four more men dressed in white armor lay on the floor, they all seemed too weak to move. The only ones who seemed healthy were TK-251 and the man dressed in the gray uniform. Edward stared at the man, his uniform's collar was slightly torn, the former sparklepire could see his pale chest, and the man's right arm and his face were covered with bruises and fresh wounds.

"Did you find anything?" the man asked TK-251.

"No Admiral Gram." TK-251 replied.

"Oh, I see." Admiral Gram stared at the floor, his slight smile changed into a frown.

The admiral looked at Edward.

"Who's this?" Admiral Gram folded his slender arms on his chest.

"Oh, uh…I saved his life from a dead Imperial officer."

Admiral Gram glanced at the former-sparklepire.

"Hm. How did he get on this ship?" Admiral Gram walked up to Edward, he stared at Edward's uniform and he frowned. "This person is not one of us."

"_Something about him annoys me." _the admiral thought.

"I don't know sir." the man in the white armor said.

"…"

Admiral Gram shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well. It doesn't matter, you're stuck here with us..."

Suddenly. The admiral pulled his blaster off his belt and he pointed the weapon at Edward's face.

"…But you will obey my commands. I'm the admiral of this vessel, I make the bloody rules. Understand?" Admiral Gram hissed.

Edward bit his lip and nodded.

"_If the boy doesn't obey Gram's commands I'll shoot the bastard and eat him." _One of the hungry men thought.

Admiral Gram removed the blaster from Edward's face. The tired man let out a sigh and he sat on the cold-metallic floor.

"Sir?" said another armored man.

"Yes trooper?"

"When are we going to move to another location?"

Admiral Gram clenched his teeth and said. "We're not going anywhere."

"But sir-"

The admiral narrowed his eyes.

"Those thing killed the others. I will not lose the rest of my soldiers."

"But sir! We'll die if we remain here. We-"

"I don't care trooper! I'd rather die of starvation than turn into one of those animals."

The trooper lowered his head in defeat.

Edward Cullen frowned, he felt kind of sorry for the admiral and his troopers.

"So, how long have you been trapped on this ship?" the former-sparklepire asked the admiral.

"Five weeks." Admiral Gram replied flatly.

Edward sat down; he stared at the dull walls.

"What happened here? How did those people turn into zombies?"

The admiral avoided Edward's eyes; he didn't want to talk about it.

The former-sparklepire was growing weary of the silence so he told them his secret and talked about his relationship with Bella Swan. The admiral and the troopers stared at him and-

Laughed. Well, everybody else except the serious admiral laughed. Edward glared at them.

"You sparkled in the sunlight! That's hilarious!"

"Ah my silly friend! You weren't a real vampire you were a…"

"A sparkly alien?"

"…Yes, that's right lad!" TK-251 cackled.

The admiral rolled his eyes and he glared at the former-sparklepire.

"Are you really dating an adolescent?" he asked.

Edward Cullen nodded.

"Hmph. You're nothing but a pedophile." Admiral Gram murmured.

The troopers nodded in agreement.

"I'm not a-"

SCRATCH.

The admiral and his troopers stared at the door. Something on the other side was scratching it with its fingers.

"N-no. They found us." Admiral Gram said in a frightened tone.

Numerous hands burst through the wall, they grabbed a trooper by the neck and they ripped the trooper's head from his body; blood gushed out of the dead trooper's body. The admiral grabbed his blaster, he aimed it at the Imperial officer that was devouring the poor trooper's head and he fired. The red laser destroyed the officer's skull.

"Stay behind me boy." TK-251 ordered Edward, the trooper blasted five zombies. The lasers destroyed heads, chunks of flesh and limbs. Edward looked up, more corpses were spilling through the ceiling.

"Look out!"

TK-251 felt a heavy boot connect with his shoulder, an imperial officer landed on his back.

"Oh shi-"

The zombie bit his throat, the other zombies took advantage of him and they began to tear off pieces of his armor and his exposed flesh.

Admiral Gram looked at the entrance, he took out a thermal detonator out of his pouch and he flung it at the door; the admiral and Edward took cover behind a durasteel crate.

KA-BOOM!

"The passage is clear!" Admiral Gram said to Edward. "Follow m-"

A zombie dressed in a black uniform bit the admiral's hand; the admiral frowned and kicked the zombie in the chest, the adrenaline rush gave him enough strength to crush the zombie's head with his foot.

"Lets go Cullen." Admiral Gram hissed through his teeth.

The former-sparklepire followed him. They were about to leave the room but a female-Imperial zombie tackled the admiral to the floor.

"C-captain Corri." he uttered a gasp, he stared at the woman's face with a sad look.

Corri grinned at him, she opened her mouth and bit the admiral in the shoulder. Corri's zombie companions joined her.

Edward Cullen tried to flee but a cold fist punched him in the face.

"B-Bella!"

Edward's girlfriend stood in front of him, she was glaring at him with a hungry grin.

"_How Ironic." _Edward said in his thoughts. _"My prey has become the predator." _

Bella and a dozen zombies grabbed him, they slowly tore off his limbs and gobbets of flesh.

"_I hate you." _the zombie Bella thought.

AHHHH!

* * *

The mysterious teenager was observing the scene.

"Excellent." she whispered with a grin. "Edward Cullen is dead. He won't turn into a zombie because the others devoured him and they didn't leave any leftovers…"

"…And Bella will not spawn her special little snowflake, Renesmee! Ha! No Breaking Dawn!"

* * *

Poll: What should the mysterious teenager do next?

1. **Send the other Cullens to the Star Destroyer**

2. **Send the zombies to Forks**

3. **Destroy Forks with the Death Star**

Question: **Who is the mysterious teenager? **_Please answer it! _

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading my anti-Twilight Fanfiction. Review!**


End file.
